He Loves You Not
by GarciafanGirl21
Summary: Tamara Barnes was so fed up with Penelope Garcia, she decided to make a bet about Derek Morgan with her. But which will win Derek's heart in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't you hate writers block? I do. Anyways, I heard this song on the radio and thought of Pen, Derek and Tamara. Song Fic, one lyric for each chapter. Enjoy.**

_"Give it your all girl, give it all the got. You can take a chance, give your best shot. Say what you want girl, do what you do. He's never ever gonna make it with you."_

Tamara Barnes was fed up. She absolutely despised of Penelope Garcia. She was sick and tried of Derek coming over and talking all about 'Pen'; the girl who worked magic for the BAU cases and the 'smokin hot redhead' as he described when he talked in his sleep the other night.

But enough was enough. Penelope Garcia was about to get what she had coming for her as far as Tamara was concerned. Why would Derek ever choose someone who was as fat and odd as her?

Tamara barged into Pen's office ,not bothering to knock. She was alone and working on her computers, and when the door hit the wall with a loud bang she jumped.

When she turned around and Tamara saw the tears on her cheeks and her bloodshot eyes she smiled:

"It looks like I've picked a good time to talk to you." Tamara said, closing the door behind her.

"Talk to me? About what?" Pen asked drying her eyes, with a tissue on her desk.

"About Derek. Unless that's why your crying."

"No. For your information, I'm upset because Derek's dog Clooney passed away this morning. And if you were as close to him as you claim you are, you might have known."

"Oh so that's the way it is huh? Well Bring it on. We already know who Derek loves the most."

"Do we? Derek cares way more about me than you. Your just on a list of one night stands."

Tamara crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Penelope who instead of crying now, was smirking at her. Did the woman really think she didn't know the way to Derek's heart?

Tamara leaned forward and said:

"I bet you couldn't even get Derek to kiss you. You never have. Even when were shot all he did was told you he loved you. And believe me I've been much further than a kiss."

"Well if Derek cares about you at all it's lust." Pen said.

"Ya' know what? It's on. The first one of us that gets Derek to ask her to be his girlfriend wins."

"And the loser?"

"Has to leave Derek alone-for good."

"It's on."

Tamara stood up at glared down at Pen, almost surprised she had agreed to bet with her. Tamara had never lost getting guys in the end and Derek Morgan was no different.

"Hey Penelope, I hope your ready to lose."

Tamara made her way across the BAU to Derek's office while Pen quickly typed in a IM to send to his computer. Because neither of them wanted to be the one to give up Derek Morgan.

**************He Loves You Not****************

**What did you think? Please Review! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone, Here's Chapter 2. I'm trying to update my other fanfics, but first I have to get this idea out of head! Hope you enjoy!**

'_I know you can hardly wait 'til I'm away from him. Instinctively I know what your thinking. You'll be giving him an open invitation.' _

Pen was quickly uploading files into her computer from their previous case before she could quickly log back in onto her IM account to see what Derek thought about her 'ideal' lunch plans.

Sure enough, ten seconds later when she checked her IM, Derek responded with:

Dmorgan01: What did you have in mind Red Delicious?

TechKitten77: How bout' that new Mexican Restaurant three blocks down my noir hero?

Dmorgan01:Can we go out to dinner instead? Tamara just brought me some lunch.

Pen was in shock. Tamara was good. She was already ahead because he was having lunch with her. She quickly typed an Ok to him, and went off in a search for JJ and Emily.

They were both sitting in JJ's office organizing her desk, when Pen ran in and closed the door behind her.

"Girlies, I really need your help."

"Pen, what's wrong with you?" Emily asked. "You look scared. Is someone threatening you?"

"No. It's not like that. I made a bet about a guy with someone and I have to win this."

"Did you bet tons of money Pen?"

"No! I betted never to be able to see him again if I lose!"

JJ and Emily were giving her their full attention now.

"Who did you bet with, and who's the guy?" JJ asked.

"Tamara Barnes came to see me this morning."

She didn't have to say anything further. Emily and JJ already understood the situation.

"Ok, so basically what we have to do is make you stand out to Derek when you go out to dinner."

"How? He isn't…attracted to my type."

"Don't say that Pen!" JJ said. "We're gonna make sure you win this bet!"

Pen had no idea what JJ and Emily were planning, but she hoped it was good. Because she couldn't see herself telling Derek she couldn't talk to him anymore over a silly bet she had made.

"All right. Let's do this." Pen said.

*********************He Loves You Not***********************

Emily and JJ had taken Pen straight home after work (they ironically weren't scheduled for another case until next Monday) and had hidden all the mirrors in her apartment.

"If you two don't tell me what you are doing.." Pen threatened.

"Don't worry, you'll love it! And more importantly Derek will be drooling all over you all night long." JJ said.

"Ew. Not too sure how I feel about the whole drooling part." Pen said.

"You know what I meant." JJ said.

Her and Emily took a step back to look at her. They had spent the last two hours working on her hair and makeup and they had to admit she looked really nice.

"Can I look in the mirror now?" Pen asked.

Just about that second the doorbell rang and Emily and JJ burst into a fit of giggles.

"Are you guys insane? There is no way I'm going out to dinner without looking in the mirror first."

"Oh yes, you are." JJ said and shoved her towards the door.

Cursing under her breath, she made her way to the door and when opened the door she came face to face with Derek Morgan.

"Hey Hot Stuff."

"Hey Baby Girl. Wow. You look amazing."

And for whatever JJ and Emily had done to her hair and makeup in the last two hours Pen was glad.

**Love it? Hate it? Want me to continue? The only way to tell me is in a review! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks some much for the reviews! Keep em' coming! Here's chapter 3 of this dramatic tale. : )**

_**'**No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants'_

What did they do to my hair and makeup? Pen wondered as she followed Derek out to his SUV in the parking lot by her apartment.

"Really Pen." he said. "You look great."

"Thanks." she said, blushing.

Once she was in the passenger seat of the SUV she got a glimpse of what she looked like in the rearview mirror. She had to admit JJ definitely had done a great job. Pen had never really tried wearing dark makeup since college and it fit her well.

If only she had known before; Derek was the most attracted to her with dark makeup, she would have worn it all these years. Too bad for Tamara who obviously didn't know what Derek was attracted to with her light pink makeup.

Once they had gotten to the restaurant and gave their orders; Derek said:

"So Red Delicious, tell me this. What suddenly prompted you to ask me out?"

"I er…just have been wanting to have dinner with you lately. To catch up on things."

"With all the things that have happened in our lives lately, it would probably take breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"That can be arranged." Pen said, smiling the smile she knew he liked the best.

He smiled back at her, as the waitress brought their food to the table. He knew he would enjoy having every meal of the day with her if she'd let him.

As they continued to eat, they also chatted. Pen was starting to realize how long it had been since they had sat down and just talked about something other than work.

"So what's going on with you and Kevin? If you don't mind me asking."

"I broke up with him about two weeks ago. He's way too childish for me."

"Sorry Pen."

"Don't be. I'm not."

She couldn't figure out how she was going to get from his best friend to his girlfriend before Tamara did, because the woman had slept with him and he more than likely thought of her as a girlfriend than Pen.

"So Hot Stuff, enough about me ,what about you? Are you dating anyone?"

"No. Haven't met anyone too special lately."

Hope was building up inside her. He didn't think Tamara was special ,because he hadn't mentioned her. She was so close to getting to the big question but at that moment Derek's phone started to ring.

He was only on the phone for about twenty seconds, before he hung up and said:

"That was Hotch. He said we have a new case."

"I thought we weren't working any cases until Monday."

"Originally. Strauss ordered we go to Maine for a day or two to see if we can get this serial killer caught."

The more Pen thought about it she realized how much of a blessing this really was. Normally Derek didn't talk to any other woman besides her, his mother and his sisters when he was on a case.

Looks like your about to lose Tamara; Pen thought happily as she followed Derek outside to his SUV so they could go to the BAU.

**Please Review! And for all you people who love Garcia and the woman that plays her (Kirsten Vangsness) I thought I should let every one of you know, a lot of people are calling her 'overweight' and 'unattractive' on a lot of websites, due to AJ leaving. They say it's all her fault and she doesn't deserve to be on the spin-off. Do you support her like I do? Join my group on face book! The link is on my fanfic profile!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everybody! Sorry for the delay but I've been super busy! Enjoy! ;) **

_'You can pout your cherry lips. Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss. He ain't got his hands tied.'_

Sometime Pen didn't think before she did things. Going straight to Hotch once her and Derek arrived at the BAU had to be one of them.

"Why would you want to go with the team Penelope?"

"I just think I could give some extra help on this case Sir."

"All right." Hotch said.

Pen made her way back to the conference room, where they had a quick briefing before leaving on the case. As soon as Hotch announced that Pen would be joining them, JJ and Emily started with questions about her dinner with Derek.

"How was it?" Emily asked.

"Pretty good. He just thinks I want to 'catch up' on things that we've missed in the last couple of months, well since we've become distant."

"Anything else?" JJ asked.

"And Thank you JJ, for fixing my hair and makeup. If you had let me look in the mirror, I may not have went."

"We know." JJ and Emily said.

Once they were on the plane Pen quickly took the seat by Derek, before anyone else could.

"Sorry about our night Pen. Maybe I can make it up to you when we get back."

"Maybe." Pen said with a smile.

She was pretty sure she was ahead of Tamara in this bet. She wouldn't see Derek for days depending how the case went.

But Pen would, and she could tell him all about the bet, before they got back.

********************He Loves You Not******************

Once the team go to Maine, they immediately began working with law enforcement. If their profile was correct, Hotch said they could be back in Quantico by the next day.

Pen worked with her computers at the police headquarters and JJ stayed with her.

"What are you going to do if Derek finds out about your bet?" JJ asked.

"I don't know. I don't think he will. I think he's pretty much clueless about it all unless it's a set-up."

"I don't think it is. But I think Tamara thinks she's gonna win."

"Well believe me JJ, she won't as far as I'm concerned. Derek and I have always had a connection, that's kinda more than friends but still really good friends at the same time."

'You two have always been more than friends, since day one."

"Yeah." Pen said nodding.

About two hours later Derek came in the police headquarters and JJ quickly grabbed Pen's coffee cup.

"Sure Pen, I'll get you more coffee! Hey Derek!" JJ chirped as she made her way back to the coffee maker, while keeping a distant eye on Derek and Pen.

"Hey." he said, sitting down in the chair next to her. "We caught him."

"Thank gosh."

"That anxious to get back to Quantico Pen? I'm not going to change my mind about that make-up dinner."

"I know, I just hate having to look at the gruesome crime scene photos all day long."

"How about I take you out to your make up dinner now? Here in Maine."

"Hot Stuff, it's eight in the morning."

"Well then we can have make up breakfast then."

"All right." Pen agreed, quickly shutting down her laptop.

She followed him outside to the SUV and when she passed JJ and Emily they mouthed a good luck to her.

********************He Loves You Not**********************

Even though it was Waffle House he had taken her to, she still thought it was sweet of him. She had to have more points than Tamara did now.

Derek and her, in truth did have a lot of catching up to do. And it almost surprised her ,he never mentioned Tamara's name.

She talked a bit about Kevin and her breakup, but not too much. What was the point in telling him she was too in love with him to be with Kevin?

"Is that really all that happened Pen? You seem like your holding something back." Derek said.

"I'm not. Promise Hot Stuff."

She wasn't sure how to tell him she had made a bet to win his heart. What if he loved Tamara more than her? She could never see Derek again!

She swallowed before saying:

"Actually there is something I need to tell you Derek."

Her tone was different and she immediately had Derek's full attention.

"Is it bad Pen?"

"No.." she said, she wasn't sure how to say it.

"Pen, what is it? Your driving me crazy here."

"Me and Tamara made a bet on who could be your girlfriend first, and whoever loses can't ever see you again." Pen blurted out, not thinking of how he would react.

_Oh Shit. She thought. It wasn't supposed to come out like that._

**And a cliffhanger! Dun, dun DUN! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pen had to tell him sooner or later. He was curious why she acting funny. I think that's exactly how she would have said it. This is the final chapter of my dramatic tale. Read it up.**

_No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you._

Derek stared at her for a full minute in disbelief before he finally said:

"Why?"

"She came to me. Not vice versa. She said that she could be your girlfriend first."

"And you disagreed with her?"

"I couldn't let her think down on me Derek! I just wanted her to have to up her game for a few days, that's all."

"So it that why you wanted to go out to dinner last night? Because of a silly bet you made?"

"That wasn't the only reason."

"Why?"

"I love you Derek. We agreed that the loser could never see you again. I couldn't risk that."

She studied his face, trying to make out what he was thinking. This was one of the very few moments in her life she wished she was a profiler like the rest of them.

"Please say something Derek."

"I don't know what to say Pen. I really don't. Why didn't you just tell me you loved me that way?"

"I don't know. I just figured if you wanted me, you would have said something . But I'm not your type and I knew that wouldn't happen."

"Not my type?"

"Derek I see the women you dance with at bars. They're nothing like me."

"That's why you always refuse to dance with me bars isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Pen why would you think like that?"

"Because it's true."

"You wanna know how I distinguish all the women in America and you?"

Pen could only nod.

"First there is all the women in the world. They all look the same to me. Just another person I go to have fun with. Then there's my family. My mother and my sisters who I would do anything for. And then there's you. The girl I someday I hope to be with. My dream girl."

Pen really thought she was dreaming. Had Derek Morgan, the man she lusted after all these years, really care about her in that way? Was she really his dream girl?

"Really?"

"Yes, Silly Girl. And if you had told me about the bet, I would've have chosen you."

She grinned at him. "I believe you now, handsome"

"But there is one phone call I want you to help me make, Pen."

Catching on instantly to who he was going to call, they quickly walked out to the SUV to make the call.

*********************He Loves You Not***********************

The phone rang three times before Tamara picked it up, and when she saw it was Derek calling her she was instantly happy.

"Derek, baby! Did you finally get your case solved?"

"Yes. I did. But not only the BAU case."

"What?" she asked, in confusion.

"I found out who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"Oh Derek, you shouldn't have! Did you buy me a ring?"

'No, I didn't get a ring for Penelope yet."

"What? For Penelope? As in the fat cow that works for your team? That Penelope? Derek you can't be serious."

'Oh I'm very serious Tamara. Just make sure all your things are out of my apartment before to get to Quantico."

"Why?"

"Because Penelope told me that the loser can't ever see me again. Bye Tamara."

He flipped his phone shut and turned to Pen.

"Satisfied?'

"Yes, Hot Stuff. I am."

They smiled at each other for a second, before heading back to the airport to meet the rest of the team to go back to Quantico. Together.

**Happy Ending! Thanks for reading! : ) Want a epilogue? Lemme know, and I'll make one.**


	6. Epilouge

**Thanks for all your reviews! Here's the epilogue! Read it up! : )**

_He's into what he's got, He loves me, he loves you not._

It had almost been a month since Pen had made that bet with Tamara, and in truth she had almost completely forgotten all about it. She had found, that was easy to do when the guy you used to dream about every night was your boyfriend. It was like a never ending dream to her, and if that's what it was, she never wanted to wake back up.

Tamara, had never came back around them again, she had gotten all her stuff out of Derek's place and left Virginia all together.

But for now, Pen sat in her office typing away on her computers as she updated her security on her laptop. Ever since the 'Fisher King' she had made sure to do it more often, so that wouldn't happen to her ever again.

She was waiting for Derek to get back to the BAU after he had been gone for a week on a case in Nevada. She wasn't expecting him back so soon, but when he quietly entered her office and wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek she smiled.

"Derek, your back."

"Yeah I am Baby Girl. And before you say anything else, I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"Remember how you've always wanted to go to Myrtle Beach?"

"Yeah."

"Well I cleared it with Hotch. We have the next two weeks off to go on a vacation."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you Red Delicious?"

"No my love, you wouldn't. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Thanks for telling me in advance."

"Hey I could've just waited until tonight and when you were asleep I could've took you there and surprised you like that."

"I would've killed you."

They just smiled at each other then, excited for their upcoming vacation and the life they were gearing up to live. Together.

**And I'm finished. What did ya' think? **


End file.
